winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RoseXinh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkyGuy (Talk) 2011-07-05T08:47:06}} I can't legally edit your user page anyway, I can only talk to you on your talk page. anyway, happy editing. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know how. You'll have to ask Roxy13. And by they way, sign your messages with 4 of these: ~ or with the signature button in the tool bar. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but its Roxy13 who made my talkbox and I don't know how to make one. May be you could ask help from her... FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 05:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't say because I'm never on the winx club website. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am Jane4543. How r u? I wanted to ask from where did u get hold of pics of bloom and all that r on ur user page? It isn't any other fairy form, I guess. So, I see u r a member of the official winx club website. I am there too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Those fan arts r totally amazing! Yup, I will try my luck. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) So u r from Viet Nam? How's it like living there? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC ) Oh! I see that u r rapidly increasing ur points on this wiki. Bst of luck! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So Sorry! Sorry, Ive been gone for a couple of days and haven't had time to think about doing anything! Well, it will be awhile since ill be gone the rest of this week too! Anyway, I checked you signatures which I love! Do u want the video or the script of season 4 episode 7? And what did u say on ur previous message? I couldn't understand. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ur talkbox is coo! How did u make it? What r u talking about the point? And yes, I will try to find the script. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It looks good! Ahha you didn't or should I say never really bugged me at all! I tried a lot to find the script but I couldn't! Sorry. Why don't u go to this site - http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=season4+episode14+winx+club&aq=f Its d video. Of it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) U r most welcome! I have also got talkbox's code but it wouldn't work. Can u give me talkbox code? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! XD I will listen to the episode and give u its script. But u will have to wait for it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I have completed the script of part 1 of episode 14 season 4. When do you want it? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose I'm new. I've done this kind of thing before, but, this is my first time on Winx Wikia. Thank u so much!!! For making me a talkbox!! XD I will post the script in my blog. But right now it's only part 1. I will try to do part 2 and 3 too. And I won't forget what u did for me!! I will go check out your game! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I would just leave it. I don't watch Pop Pixie and I seriously have no idea what its about 0.0... and again i dont think we have the page for the pop pixie pets... haha I honestly dont care what place I come in, as long as Im still on that board! I actually adopted this wiki, I dont know who created it but I can just say I adopted so I am the foster creator lol ;) It's probably too late to reply now, but.....hey, nice to meet you too :D 04:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I can help think of clothes! And plottline for my story was hard to think of... Maybe we could do a combined story unless your first story you write would be by yourself Oh, thanks XD! I asked Jane to help me with the script in S4E14 and now she finished part 1. Can you help me with that script? Jane has posted it in her blog. I'm still thinking about Zephyr's story... A lot of questions for me at this time, and we'll have to go to school so I'll try my best to finish it in my little free time :). And about this }, do you know how many that things need to post when created 7 talkbox combined in 1 template page (like the way you did 5 talkbox of yours)? Actually, Im really sorry I can't help with the script: I'm actually getting the dialog for Season 1 sorry! To answer your second questions: you make a template page say RoseXinh and add all your templates in there. :) You're right after all Okay :) First: Great cool, thanks for replying back to me about the merge thing! I just want the users who just recently made talkboxes to know to merge their templates :) Second, I read your message on SkyGuys page about the Rai ordeal. I was actually supposed to put in dialogs for that difference page but I never had the time to actually get the words and bleh, but currently I am writing scripts for the Rai version (I have first, second and sixty-fourth episode that im writing out) Maybe, you could help writing out scripts lol :) I didn't write them. talk to Sorreltail18. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am from India. Actually yeah, I have a tattoo in my hand and one on my leg. No, it doesn't hurt! I love saris but I have only wore it twice. And u ate naan and saag paneer?? Naan's my fav!!! And I love Paneer!! XD Many of us girls here wear nose rings. But I don't like it! I have already pierced my ears, I am not going to pierce my nose! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) A food store! Wow. I wish I could go there!! And I also love Mexican and Itallian food! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) U r doing a nice work! I am checking it out! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I just deleted all those extra redirect pages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 13:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the Userboxes... Where's the userboxes? Where are my userboxes?--AmyRosegirl12-I'm so exited! Where are the presents? I saw that you were trying to change the names of some articles. Piece of advice, when changing the articles name, use the Rename button in the edit tab, don't make a whole new page. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU UGLY--AdminsAreUgly 18:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 4 late reply! My exams have started so I wont be available till 26th September. But I might come here to check my e-mails. So, bye! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) When a stranger calls is about a movie. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: So sorry for that... Hi, Rose. There's something wrong with my talkboxes. Can you fix them? :(--Fairyfan5 14:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) What do u want to know about ur user rights? A user can be changed into a rollback or an admin or a beureaucrat (and reverse). Ur birthday (and everyone's else's birthday including mine) is written at the top of their user page and talkpage. (U dont know that?) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Um, What? What are you talking about? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:44, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why dont u go and add ur name in Forum:Featured User and there is an admin election going on. Check Winx Club Wiki:Requests for adminship JustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there :D First of all, you probably already forgot that u posted a message on my talk page due to my long inactivity, I'm sorry about that. And second, I should stop talking so much and get to the point. So, about the images, they're fine, since he/she reverted them back.^^ P.S. I'm sorry if i just wasted about thirty seconds of ur life by making u read this pointless message, sorry about that T-T 05:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) My opinion Between you and me, it's a tie between the Nick version and the 4kids version. The 4kids voices sounded so genuine but the Nick version was well animated, with updated character looks and stuff. And sure, if you tell me where your User Rights are. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Its in Rai. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 07:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I think so. I think so. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Um.....I dont understand what u r saying....JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix my talk boxes? I already made them, but they're messed up.--TwilightSparkle34 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Everything appears to be in order there so I don't see what you want me to do about your user rights. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Roxy's english VA. Sorry for not replying. I was out of station. Yeah I had problems with him. He is 17. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) U dont need to worry. He doesnt bothers me much now. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Late reply again, sorry :P Idk if you already figured it out, but just in case. What you do is click the Print Screen key in your keyboard, which should be somewhere above your arrow keys. After you have your screencap, use whatever photo editing software (E.g. MS Paint) you have to crop it. 04:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I want to become a web designer or a proffesional hacker. Or interior designer. Whatever!JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone was putting fake and unneeded categories on that page, and maybe on others. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Lucky for the winx club they are so wonderful. I wonder what the new transformation will it be in season 5 of the winx series but how did they get the new outfits just to be there by themselfs too. Sorrel is the "only" bureaucrat on this wiki. The rest of us are admins. D and Jane can't be promoted due to the fact that we have so many admins already. Plus I don't know how to give powers to others, and I'm not sure I have the power to do so. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Just ignore the problem. *cracks knuckles* if it gets to far, ill beat them up (JUST KIDDING) teeheeeeeeeee LOL anytime :) And thanks! I haven't been on since im soooo busy!!! I used to watch those mini clips of Monster High :) I choose admins by majority of vote by the wiki. I cannot make everyone admin (i honestly wish i could) and even today we have a lot of admins. I'm very sorry to hear that she left, I cannot control her actions, but I wish she could come back and help contribute. Jane4543 got the admin roll because she has shown her best, many of the users wanted her to be admin, we had a vote and she won and she has never ever asked or begged for a high role. Amy on the other hand would always ask, but I have told her I will think it through with the other admins. I have promised her that when a couple of the admins drop she would be GARUNTEED an admin spot. Since Roxy13 came back, I couldn't fit two more admins, so I only choose one. Heres some proof straight from my halloween blog: Admin Results! With me barely on... as well as Kool Princess. And Skyguy editing multiple wikis. I have decided to add two more users to become admins... Jane 4543! With majority votes (7) you have won an admin title! AmyRoseGirl12! Coming in second with votes (4) you have won a stepping stool to admin title and rollback rights! If one of our admins were to drop out... you are garunteed a spot! *points to "if one of our admins were to drop out... you are garunteed a spot!"* Both, are two separate words. Plain and simple as that. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm fine. How are you? It's really been a long time since we last talked. Thanks for the nice words. I have not read Greek myths as I'm not really fond of reading. But I have a friend who likes Greek legends and who often tells me about them. These stories are really wonderful. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello RoseXinh. How are you? Roxy13 asked me to help her clean the galleries pages because some users had been putting fanart and other pics of that kind there. Would you mind to help me? Roxy told me that how the galleries must be organised is found in the Standards section. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I went on Wikipedia and I looked at it. It looks like the work of a vandal or information from fanfiction. I saw on Winx-Fairies that before Season 4 was aired that it was written on Wikipedia that the Season 4 villains will be named Devilrus and the Ancient Three and someone Stoudemire will be Bloom's cousin and it was false news. It could be the same thing. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the nice words and for helping me. For the galleries you must talk to Roxy13 because I don't know how to organise them. Roxy13 and I have deleted all the fanart pics which are not used to decorate users' pages. The users' pics are still here. We need to remove any fanart from the gallery pages. I understand that you had things to do. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 09:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I hope ur exams went well! N am not back I just come over here to check msgs. Sorry 4 late reply. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The new year party was rocking! And yeah, Happy New Year! :D JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ooh! I didnt know that! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I am feeling thrilled n excited! What about u? Hey, has Amy left this wiki? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) yes we are trying as hard as we canPrincessfairyflora 04:30, January 24, 2012 (UTC)princessfairyflora